Becoming Voldemort
by Mrs.GeorgeWeasleby
Summary: This is the story of a young Tom Riddle, and his transformation to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The storm outside roared as Mrs. Cole, the head matron of an orphanage in London, checked that each child was sound asleep. As she passed the small, dingy foyer she heard a slight knocking at the front door. Unsure if it was the storm or somebody in need of shelter, she slowly opened the door. There, she saw a girl around 17 years of age looking ragged and cold. She was pregnant, probably to go into labor within the hour. She ushered the young girl in and called for the resident doctor. After a speedy check, the doctor declared that the girl as deathly ill and that the child must be saved. When the child was born, the girl had just enough strength in her to grab Mrs. Cole by the wrist.

"Name him Tom….after his father and….. Marvolo after his grandfather" the girl said in a barely audible voice. With her last gasping breath she told them "His…last…name…is…to…be…Riddle." Within the passing seconds, she died. To the doctor's and Mrs. Cole's surprise, the baby started laughing when his mother passed away.

**AN: **Hey, guys. You might have already read this story, my old account got hacked and I am in the process of getting all my old stories up (and maybe improving them!) Like it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

At 9 years old, Tom was old enough to understand that he was an orphan. He had never met his mother; Mrs. Cole said she was dead. His father never came around. Nobody ever claimed him, so he was stuck with the dreadful drunk, Mrs. Cole, and her group of powerless orphans.

"Why do you hate your name so much, Tom?" Mindy asked. She was a short girl, just a year younger then Tom. She had started following Tom around when she was six. Claiming she was in love.

"Because, Mindy," his voice was like venom when he said her name, "it is so ordinary, so boring, so… powerless. It's so unlike me."

They were walking up to a cave on one of their yearly trips to the countryside. Tom loved these trips because of the freedom it gave him.

"But Tom is such a pretty name. What would _you_ change it to, if you could?" Mindy's high-pitched voice was starting to give Tom a headache.

_Bloody hell! Will she ever leave me alone?_

After thinking for a moment, Tom's eyes lit up.

"If it were up to me," Tom told her, "my name would be memorable…powerful. I would be called…Lord Voldemort."

A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth when he saw a shiver run down Mindy's spine. The sound of his new name was frightening to her. It pleased him very much. He was an odd boy, always pleased by things that should scare him. He laughed at things that others cried at. He played with evil as if it were a long lost friend.

"Yes, I would be called Lord Voldemort, and everybody would respect and fear me." Tom continued. "I would be a Dark Lord, powerful and strong with loads of followers." Tom was in his own world now, his eyes glazed over.

He was picturing himself, older and stronger. He was talking to snakes and wearing a long black cloak. In his hand, was a big twig. Or so he thought. It seemed to draw power from the surrounding graveyard. He was standing in the middle of a group of people, all worshiping the ground he walked on.

He sighed when he floated back to reality at the sound of Mindy's voice.

His dream was so real. It was almost like he was looking into the future. If only he knew…

**AN: ** Like it? Hate it? Want to throw your computer in the pool after reading it? Review it!


	3. Chapter 3

Mindys obnoxious voice brought him back to reality. "To-oom." She whined, "You're scarring me. Stop it or I will tell on you!"

"Whatever, Mindy." Tom snapped back. She had broken his dream state for this crappy world. "I don't know why we go on these ridiculous trips. Doesn't that old hag know that none of us really care for them?"

"I like them, Tom." A male voice had come up this time. It was another of Tom's, for lack of a better word, 'friends'.

"Yes, Jarred. Be that as it may, nobody actually cares what you like." Tom's voice was ice cold. He tried to play it off as a joke, but everyone knew that it was what he truly thought. Tom rarely held his thoughts back.

Everyone knows about him. They know that he lies and he steals, but it was next to impossible to catch him in the act, almost like he was using magic.

"Look!" Exclaimed Jarred, the boy Tom had just insulted, "Tom, I found a cave. Should we go in?"

Tom rolled his eyes, _What an idiot. _Tom thought. "Of course we are going to go in there. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we aren't allowed, Tom!" Mindy was practically screaming. Even after years of following his every move, she still tried to get him to stick to the rules, an impossible task. Getting Tom to follow the rules was a task that nobody, not even Mrs. Cole, could do.

The threesome walked into the dark, damp cave with Tom in the lead. "Go ahead of me, Jarred. I don't know what's in there." Lazily Tom commanded Jarred. If it had been anyone else, Jarred would have told that person to 'go eat themselves'; however, this was Tom Riddle. He couldn't very well say that without repercussions beyond his wildest imagination.

"Well?" Tom's voice echoed through the cave's entrance and Jarred realized he had gone inside. _Funny, I don't remember walking in here. Last I remember, I was still standing outside… _thought Jarred.

"It's safe to come in, Tom. In fact, it's kind of cool in here." Jarred yelled back.

Soon, Tom and Mindy were at Jarred's side. In front of them was a vast opening. They took a few more steps and suddenly, the solid ground came to an end.

Jarred's scream echoed through the whole mountain range as he fell.

"Tom! Tom! Do something! Save him!" Mindy was yelling. "You made him come in here! This is your fault. Save him. I know you can, I know what you do!"

"Don't be daft. You know nothing of me, girl." Tom starred directly into her eyes as he said this. She seemed transfixed by his words, possessed even. "I will not save him. He should have watched his step." Tom spoke lazily as he sauntered out of the cave that he just committed his first murder in. He had known what was coming he was expecting the misstep, the split second of shock, the fear, the scream. What he had not expecting was this feeling. This…power he felt.

_Nothing can compare to this feeling. Nothing at all. _


End file.
